not as immune as previously perceived
by Sass-and-Caffeine
Summary: Prompt: Lydia being bitten and Stiles is there to help her figure things out since he has done all of this with Scott already


**Author's Notes: I am not actually in love with this fic and feel like I should edit it more but things like life and health got in the way and I didn't want to delay this anymore… I do have some ideas for a continuation of this if people want it. And sorry for this being short! **

* * *

No one had expected it. They were convinced that this was the one thing that they had figured out in this mess of supernatural that was their lives. This was the one thing was supposed to remain constant. But, like everything in their lives, their one constant went to shit.

"Immune, Derek! We had figured this out already!" Stiles whispered. His was the first voice she heard when she started to wake up.

"You think I know everything about banshees? Before her I didn't even know that people could be immune, let alone become another supernatural being."

Stiles angrily spluttered, "Seeing as it was your bat shit crazy uncle who bit her, you would have some sort of responsibility towards this. Not to mention you are the only one who was born into all of this."

"Okay everyone needs to take a step back and calm down." Scott finally said.

Lydia didn't remember much from the night before. The last she could recall they had been dealing with Alpha pack 2.0 – the Omega addition – and things took a wrong turn. She walked into the warehouse (seriously why did Beacon Hills have so many abandoned warehouses?) armed with her very own bat. It was there that her memory goes blank but, judging by the argument taking place between the other pack members, nothing good had happened.

Lydia shifted and within seconds a gentle hand was caressing her hair. "Lydia, can you open your eyes? Please Lyds, I need to see those gorgeous eyes!"

Lydia's eyes flickered open falling on Stiles and when their eyes met, Stiles visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god!" And like that night at the school Lydia found herself being tucked into Stiles' neck.

"Stiles let the poor girl breathe." Isaac voice says from the doorway. Stiles flipped Isaac off but softened his hold on Lydia.

As he released her, his hand lingered on her thigh in a move that seemed entirely too brave for him. It was then that Lydia noticed her leg was wrapped with a blood soaked bandage. It was the bandage combined with the argument that she heard that made things clear for her. The one thing she thought was impossible had happened… She had been turned.

Lydia just watched as the dried blood on her leg slipped down the drain. Minutes after she came to her realization, she made her escape from the living room. She was in desperate need of time to process.

Lydia stepped out of the shower and her eyes were drawn to her reflection in the slightly steamed mirror. She tried to picture her green eyes flashing gold, tried to imagine finally having claws that weren't figurative, and tried to come to terms with being yet another supernatural creature.

She quickly got dressed, knowing that she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever or Stiles would resort to breaking down the door.

Taking a deep breath she returned to the living room and the group currently standing with tension in their stance.

With losing Aiden and almost losing Allison this past year had allowed Lydia to rely more heavily on her friends. And after the day she had she wanted nothing more than to be comfortable. So, without speaking, Lydia interrupted the conversation by grabbing Stiles and pulling him onto the couch before curling up on his lap. Almost automatically Stiles' arms came around Lydia, holding her to his body.

Maybe it was the warmth of his body against hers but more likely it was the safety she felt sitting there that finally made her lose the faint grip she had on her emotions.

Faintly she was aware of the others in the pack leaving her and Stiles alone. But the soft hand stroking her hair and the gentle voice comforting her took up most of her attention.

"Hey now Lyds this isn't that bad. At least this time we actually know what you are." Lydia just glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Humor not helping? Alrighty then," And then Stiles' voice became somber. "You know we can deal with this Lydia. Just like we dealt with everything else that has been thrown our way."

Normally Lydia would hate appearing so vulnerable but she knew this was Stiles, who would never judge her. So she just lifted her head from his chest but made no move to leave his lap.

"Will you help?" She asked faintly.

"Of course Lydia!" Gently he tucked her head back into the crook of his neck. "After all I have done this before… Though I don't think hitting you with lacrosse balls is going to work this time…"

Even with all the shit that had happened and was going to happen in the near future, Lydia could not help laughing. This is why Stiles was her… Well he was her Stiles. He could always make her laugh even at the worst of times.

"Figure it out Stiles. You always figure it out." And as her eyes closed, she could feel his smile.


End file.
